gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bekleidung
Seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City besteht die Möglichkeit, sich verschiedene Outfits oder einzelne Bekleidungsstücke zu kaufen, zu besorgen bzw. als Belohnung zu erhalten. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto IV existieren sogar richtige, betretbare Bekleidungsgeschäfte, in denen man nach Herzenslust alles vom billigen T-Shirt bis zum eleganten Anzug kaufen kann. GTA III Bekleidung wechseln? Undenkbar für Claude Speed. Nachdem er in Gib mir „Liberty“ aus seiner orangefarbenen Sträflingskluft gestiegen ist, reichen ihm seine Standardklamotten fürs gesamte Spiel. Die einzig verbliebene Möglichkeit, die Kleidung doch zu wechseln, ist die, dass man in der PC-Version die Bitmap-Datei von Claudes Textur ändert. Trivia * Ursprünglich waren verschiedene Spieler-Skins wählbar. * Claudes Klamotten liegen in Grand Theft Auto IV in Playboy X’ Wohnung. Vice City Anders sieht es da bei Tommy Vercetti aus. Wenn er Missionen absolviert hat, wird er manchmal mit verschiedenen Outfits zum Wechseln belohnt. Diese Kleidungsstücke werden durch T-Shirt-Pickups zugänglich (mit dem Namen des Teils), die an verschiedenen Orten herumschweben. Meldungen, wo das jeweilige Outfit vorhanden ist, erscheinen in der oberen linken Ecke des Bildschirms. Um die Kleidung zu wechseln, muss man einfach in ein T-Shirt-Icon freier Wahl laufen. Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, und wenn er wieder in den gewohnten Farben zurückkehrt, findet man sich in der neuen Kleidung wieder. Das vorübergehend verschwundene T-Shirt-Pickup taucht nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf. Wenn man seine Kleidung während eines Ein- oder Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevels wechselt, wird der oder werden die Sterne entfernt. So muss man keine Schmiergelder aufnehmen. Wie auch immer, das Wechseln wird bei Level Drei oder höher nichts bewirken – außer, dass sich das Aussehen verändert. Outfit-Liste Trivia * Das geplante Outfit „MC Tommy“ wurde aus der Endfassung gestrichen. San Andreas 250px|thumb|Didier-Sachs-Verkaufsraum Kleidung spielt zu vier Prozent eine Rolle in deinem Gesamtrespekt und 50 Prozent beim Sex-Appeal. Es existieren sechs verschiedene Bekleidungsgeschäfte mit diversen Filialen. Laden-Liste Spezial-Outfits Jeweils ein Spezial-Outfit wird freigeschaltet, sobald man 100 Prozent Fortschritt in der Beziehung zu einer Freundin geschafft hat. Aussehen und Passanten Je besser CJ aussieht desto mehr positive Kommentare wird er von den Passanten einheimsen und so auch mehr Respekt bekommen. Während er Gangfarben trägt, erhöht sich sein Respekt bei anderen Gangmitgliedern seiner Gang, rivalisierende Gangs und die Polizei werden dich aber schneller identifizieren und attackieren können. Die bekannte Bekleidung Unterwäsche aus GTA Liberty City Stories kann hier auf in gewissermaßen angezogen werden, indem man in einem der Kleiderschränke im ganzen Staat unter dem Punkt Kleidung ausziehen sämtliche Bekleidungsstücke auswählt. Jedoch ist egal, welche Kleidungsstücke CJ kauft, er muss sie nicht immer neu kaufen. Er braucht sie einfach aus dem Kleiderschrank eines seiner vielen Speicherhäuser im gesamten Staat zu holen. Das gibt dir auch die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Kleidungsstücke zu kombinieren, es gibt nahezu endlos viele Kombinationsvarianten! Im Shop herumzuschießen oder auf jemanden zielen wird das Einkaufen verhindern, sofern du den Laden nicht verlässt und ihn dann neu betrittst – also sollte man sich besser benehmen. Liberty City Stories thumb|Das Umkleide-Icon Hier gilt im Prinzip das gleiche wie in Vice City, nur sind die T-Shirt-Pickups diesmal ausschließlich in den drei Speicherhäusern zu finden. Toni Cipriani erhält ein neues Outfit als Belohnung für eine bestimmte absolvierte Mission (wird angezeigt) oder muss sich eine neue Bekleidung speziell für einen anstehenden Auftrag besorgen (stehlen oder kaufen). Einziger Herren-Ausstatter in Liberty City scheint das Mr. Benz Bekleidungsgeschäft – mit je einer Filiale in Chinatown, Bedford Point und Pike Creek – zu sein. Outfit-Liste Vice City Stories thumb|Das Bekleidungs-Icon Hier gilt erneut das gleiche Prinzip wie in Vice City oder Liberty City Stories: Die T-Shirt-Pickups sind wieder ausschließlich in den drei Verstecken zu finden. Victor Vance erhält ein neues Outfit meist als Belohnung für eine bestimmte absolvierte Mission (wird angezeigt), oder für das Bauen eines neuen Imperiumsbetriebs. Outfit-Liste Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|Läden auf dem [[Radar]] Im „neuen“ Liberty City wird die Tradition von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fortgesetzt: Auch Niko Bellic kommt in den Genuss, sich in insgesamt vier Bekleidungsgeschäften neue Kleidungsstücke kaufen zu können. Nach der Anfangsmission Three’s a Crowd steht ihm zunächst ein Klamottenladen mit russischer Importware an der Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, gleich südlich der Broker-Bridge-Zufahrt zur Verfügung, der qualitätsmäßig mit SubUrban oder Binco zu vergleichen ist. Nachdem Algonquin freigespielt wurde, kommt der modische Modo (entspricht Victim oder ZIP) und der teure Herrenausstatter Perseus dazu, der einen Vergleich mit Didier Sachs nicht zu scheuen braucht. Bekleidungsläden in GTA IV thumb|Niko im Ankunftsoutfit Man kann jeden im Laden ausliegenden Artikel (Hemden, Pullover, Hosen, Jacken, Anzüge, Schuhe, Kopfbedeckungen und Brillen) kaufen. Um etwas zu kaufen, geht man einfach zum gewünschten Kleidungsstück. Nach Drücken einer Taste (je nach Spielsystem) zieht Niko das Kleidungsstück an und begutachtet sich. Jetzt kann er es entweder kaufen oder wieder ausziehen. Spezialoutfits in GTA IV Beendet man I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle so erhält man die schwarz-weiße Biker Jacke die Niko während der Mission trägt. Nach Taking in the Trash erhält Niko das Müllmann-Outfit, sowie nach Flatline ein Arztkittel und nach der Mission Three Leaf Clover ist in jedem Versteck die Bankräubermaske erhältlich. Hat man sich nach The Holland Play dafür entschieden Playboy X zu töten, erhält man von Dwayne die Besitzerurkunde zu Playboy X’ Wohnung, in dessen Kleiderschrank sich das Claude-Outfit befindet. Zudem liegt, auf Happiness Island an einem Eingang zur Freudenstatue ein blaues Fanshirt mit der Freudenstatue darauf. Die Standorte * НОВИНКИ ПОСЛЕДНЕИ МОДЫ – Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker * Modo – Vauxite Street/Exeter Avenue, North Holland, Algonquin * Perseus – Bismarck Avenue/Pyrite Street, Middle Park East, Algonquin * Perseus – Amethyst Street/Amsterdam Lane, The Exchange, Algonquin Trivia * In GTA IV standen Niko ursprünglich Halbfingerhandschuhe zur Verfügung, die es aber nicht bis in die Endversion schafften. Kurioserweise schien mit den Handschuhen auch in der PC-Version geplant worden zu sein (zu sehen auf zuvor veröffentlichten Bildern und Videos), doch auch dieses Mal entschieden sich die Entwickler dagegen. * In The Lost and Damned sollte Johnny in der Beta-Fassung auch die Möglichkeit haben, Outfits zu wechseln. * Im Grand Theft Auto IV DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony stehen Luis mehrere Outfits in seinem Apartment zur Verfügung. Sie dienen jedoch lediglich dem optischen und haben im Spiel keine Funktion. Kategorie:Gameplay